Breathe
by Angel-Chan
Summary: Breathe in, breathe out. Sam finds herself stressing over a small moment in her life, only to find herself calmed by a pair of enchanting blue eyes. DS, oneshot


A/N: This is my first Danny Phantom story. Ever. o.O I've done little shorts for a few pictures I drew on dA, but nothing post-worthy. I wrote this in about twenty minutes with nothingmore than an idea sparking me. Heh, I suppose it is rather weird to read, but bear with me! Read it to the end to get a better meaning (although I suppose you could just call this a random fic). >. I'm sorry! I also tried to capture random, stressed thoughts and whatnot. I fear I may have made someone OOC; if so, I apologize in advanced. No real plot (other than some fluff), eh? Gah, I need to start writing more.

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, the whole show would definately have an anime style. Since it doesn't, one must conclude that I do not own it. T-T

_**Breathe**_

_Breathe in, breathe out._

I can do this.

I can do this. I can do this. Can I do this? I can't do this…! Oh, God, I can't do this!

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Calm down, calm down, don't hyperventilate--since when did I do that?

Why am I the only one who's nervous, shaking, ready to throw up? Great, soon everyone will be swimming in half-digested McDonald egg mcmuffins, cheese with egg whites only, that I'd scarffed down earlier today out of stress, ruining everyone's outfits, and making this day a total disaster and everyone will hate me (not that I would really care).

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Damn this dress and its tight-fitting fabric! It's not helping at all. Why couldn't I wear something less constricting, something that would let me breathe much easier, without this odd choking sensation swelling in my stomach that is just trying to make me faint--dammit, I don't faint!

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Okay, just five more minutes, hold on until then, at least. The wall's not exactly the best form of comfort, but it's the only kind I have right now. Why is everyone so excited, anyway?

God, five more minutes, then I'm stuck walking out in front of so many people, just waiting for them to say, "Oh, look at her in that dress; she's so different, so not a goth right now, let's take a picture to shove in her face later!"

…damn them.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

I'm never doing this again, never agreeing to something like this again, and if I do, God, I hope to help decorate better. Who decided on these bright floral colors? I feel my face twist with disgust as my sight catches hold of the various pink and yellow hues scattered about the room. Ugh…. Much too happy for my taste, trust me, I would rather have dark, morbid colors dripping from the walls, but no one even gave me an ear.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

What? Just about time, already? Don't give me that look, let me sit down, I don't care if I put a few creases in this dress, I just want to calm down. Hell, oh, hell, there's the music, calling to me like a death march, crooked finger beckoning to me.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

All right, here I go, stuck in a line that I can't escape from. I want to bolt, flee, run away with my dress flailing behind me while I kiss this place goodbye. But I made a promise. I can't leave now. Can't I just close my eyes and find out that it's done already? Can't minutes fly by in a short second, leaving me relieved and stress-free?

The doors open; I close my eyes. Well, here goes nothing.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

I step past the barrier that had been suffocating me, afraid of what I'll see. People are going to gawk at me, I know it, and I'm just gonna get pissed and make a huge scene and go on a killing spree (I would probably do that anyway). Just look forward, ignore the burning stares, try not to fall in these stupid high heels, and breathe.

And then… he's all I see.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Blue eyes snag my wandering mind and hold me still, calm me down, all while laughing silently at my disheveled appearance. "Are you okay?" they seem to ask, sifting through my thoughts and feelings. The uneasiness melts away, and I'm struck with an odd sense of courage, walking with an unusually bright smile and stopping finally to merely gaze at his face across the way.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

This isn't so bad, standing here, watching him, his eyes toying with mine. I could actually get used to this.

Why am I so relaxed now, anyway? This is probably his doing. He seems to have the ability to make me turn to putty in his manipulative hands. He understands me better than anyone, knows my likes and dislikes, is able to make me giggle (I don't giggle, not normally), and has memorized every crevice and curve within my very soul.

God, I love him so much.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

What was that? Oh, did I hear someone say, "You may now kiss the bride?" That fast? Well, damn, I guess my wish came true! Everyone's cheering, I think. He's cheering, and I'm cheering, too, and some of the girls next to me are bawling their heads off. Shut up, already, you big babies.

The next thing I know, Jazz and her husband are halfway down the aisle, and the rest of the wedding crew are filing out behind them. I just want them to hurry their feet up so I can get to the nearest bathroom and change. They may like the outfits they're wearing, but I think I'm the only one who had been begged to put the damn thing on.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"See, now that wasn't too bad."

Says him! I glare at Danny a good long while as he comes to walk beside me, contemplating what kind of snide remark I could spout out while he watches me with those blue orbs of his. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here; and yet, if it weren't for him, I would probably be having a mental breakdown, too. "I'm just glad it's over," I finally mutter. "I hate weddings."

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Huh? What's with that look he's got? I tense when I feel his hand entrap my own, grip firm but soft, fingers massaging my knuckles and pulling me close. Stop, stop, breathe, dammit, Sam, breathe. So close now, too close, his breath is on my face, and I think I whispered his name at one point.

"Do you think you would hate weddings if it were ours…?"

I want to answer, I swear I do, but I don't think I can. All I want at that moment, more than anything in the world, is to kiss him and show him how much I would love to be with him forever. God, he's leaning in, isn't he? A kiss, an actual kiss with Danny, and I'm ready and willing and so very anxious.

But first, I have to breathe….


End file.
